


A Beautiful Beginning

by Wanderlustjunkie



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlustjunkie/pseuds/Wanderlustjunkie
Summary: Suwon and Jaeduck are finally going on a date.Read on to experience the journey of their first date.





	A Beautiful Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is actually a sequel to my first work 'Love Unexpected'. You could read it as a stand-alone, or read my previous work before starting on this one. The choice is entirely up to you.
> 
> The storyline is pretty cliche but I still hope you will enjoy it.  
Once again, please do forgive me for the many grammatical mistakes. Happy reading!

“So, how about this Sunday afternoon?”

Suwon was holding his breath, and he could barely bring his eyes to meet Jaeduck’s gaze. He wondered if it was too soon to ask him out on a date when Jaeduck had only just given him his phone number. They barely even knew each other.

“Sunday would be great,” Jaeduck shyly replied.

Suwon finally released the breath he was holding and couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“Oh, I’m Suwon, by the way.”

TWO DAYS LATER

Suwon still finds it hard to believe that he’s going on a date with his crush this afternoon. He had been on a few dates before, but this is definitely his first with a man. His heart beats faster just thinking about him, and he knew that Jaeduck would be the beginning of something beautiful in his life.

He looked into the mirror and smoothed down his jumper again for the fifth time that afternoon, wanting to make sure that he looked perfect for his date later. He spent too much time this morning trying to decide what to wear before eventually settling on a black and blue striped turtleneck jumper and a pair of black jeans.

With his heart pounding frantically in his chest, Suwon grabbed his wallet and put on his winter coat and scarf, before taking a look at himself in the mirror one last time. He quickly put on his black winter boots before finally stepping out of his house, locking the door behind him.

Suwon is now standing right outside the bakery where Jaeduck works. They had decided to meet up in front of the shop and go for a coffee date downtown. 

The weather was frightfully cold and windy, and he began to shiver as he pulled his coat a little closer around his body. He shoved his hands deep in his coat pocket as he mentally cursed himself for not bringing his winter gloves.

He started to rock back and forth on his heels. His eyes scanned the entire street but he wasn’t focusing, his entire being filled with nervous anticipation. His palm was getting all sweaty despite the freezing weather. He took his hands out from his pockets and started to wipe them against his winter coat.

Suwon suddenly spotted a figure running up to him with one arm waving in the air. Jaeduck was all smiles when he finally stood in front of Suwon, making Suwon’s heart skipped a beat. His hair was slightly dishevelled by the wind and his face flushed from both the running and the cold weather. 

Suwon couldn’t help staring at Jaeduck, thinking that he was the most adorable person in the entire world. He loved how his eyes seemed to sparkle so beautifully and his lips, yes, those soft, plump, kissable lips. Oh, how Suwon wished to taste those lips, to touch them lightly with his fingers.

Suwon must have been staring hard at Jaeduck, seeing that he did not notice when Jaeduck was waving at him to get his attention.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Suwon muttered nervously, internally scolding himself for looking like a fool. Oh my God, get it together, Suwon thought to himself.

“You seemed to be in a daze. Are you alright?” Jaeduck asked, looking slightly worried.

“Yes, yes, I’m alright. It must be the weather.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Jaeduck sounded apologetic. “I came here as fast as I could.”

“No, it’s ok. I just got here too.”

Jaeduck let out a huge sigh of relief and beamed up at Suwon. Suwon looked up at him and their eyes met. He felt his cheeks started to warm up.

“So…” Suwon said awkwardly. He didn’t know what to do or say, and his face heated up even more.

“So where are we going for coffee?” Jaeduck questioned, saving Suwon from further embarrassment.

“It’s not far from here. About ten minutes’ walk. Shall we go now?”

It was strange yet exhilarating to walk down the streets with Jaeduck. Oh boy, this is really happening, Suwon thought as he sucked in a deep breath.

They strolled down the streets in complete silence, both acutely aware of each other’s presence. Suwon felt butterflies in his stomach, his heart hammering away in his chest.

Soon, snowflakes started to fall, swirling around them. Jaeduck stopped in his tracks, trying to catch the snowflakes in his outstretched hands.

Suwon observed him quietly as Jaeduck smiled and played with the snow.

“Very pretty,” Suwon said softly. Jaeduck turned to look at him.

“The snowflakes?” He chuckled as his eyes twinkled playfully. “Yeah, they are very pretty.”

“Uh, yes. The snowflakes,” Suwon stammered, feeling slightly flustered. Somehow Suwon was almost sure he had seen a hint of a blush creeping up Jaeduck’s cheeks.

“Sorry, got distracted by the snow,” Jaeduck said. “Let’s get going.”

Suwon felt as if it was all a dream, but it wasn’t. Jaeduck was seated in front of him, slowly enjoying the cake they had ordered and occasionally looked up and flashing his sweet smile at Suwon.

Suwon was glad that the café wasn’t too crowded so he could stare at Jaeduck without feeling awkward.

“Nice place. Do you come here often?” Jaeduck inquired as he takes a look around, admiring the Christmas decorations hanging all around the café and taking in the delicious aroma of coffee and homemade pies.

“Only when I’m in this part of town. The coffee here is one of the best I’ve tasted.”

“So, how’s the cake? Good?” Suwon wanted to kick himself for asking such a stupid question.

“Yes,” Jaeduck nodded as he looked at Suwon from under those long dark attractive lashes. Suwon couldn’t help but stares at him again, completely and utterly entranced by the object of his affection.

They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, completely oblivious to their surroundings. They finally snapped out of their trance when the waitress, who came by with Jaeduck’s steaming mug of hot chocolate, lets out a little cough.

Suwon quickly sipped on his hot coffee as he fought against the blush rising in his cheeks.

The waitress finally left as they sat in silence. Jaeduck took a new bite of the cake and his eyes seemed to focus on the little flower arrangement on their table. Suwon guessed that he wasn’t the only one embarrassed.

Suwon was trying to think of something to say, some way to ease the silence that had fallen between them.

“You don’t drink coffee?” Suwon asked.

“Yeah, my body couldn’t handle the caffeine. It makes me sick.” Jaeduck explained.

“What do you usually order when you’re in a café?”

“I don’t go to cafes often. And even if I do, I’ll order a lemonade or the rare hot chocolate.”

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry,” Suwon said apologetically. “I should have asked you beforehand.”

“No, No! It’s perfectly fine.” Jaeduck reassured him with a smile as he took a tentative sip of his hot drink, careful not to burn his tongue.

Jaeduck took another bite of the cake and looked out of the window at the falling snow. “Oooh, it’s looks so pretty outside.”

Jaeduck looked back at Suwon, grinning happily like a child.

“You have a little…” Suwon trailed off as he suddenly reached out to wipe the cream from Jaeduck’s face with his fingers.

Jaeduck’s breath hitched slightly from the unexpected touch. He looked at Suwon, finding him extremely attractive from up close.

Suwon slowly raised his eyes to look at Jaeduck and finds himself nearly dissolved under his smouldering stare.

“I’m sorry,” Suwon apologised, and he quickly sat back in his chair. He took another sip of his coffee, wishing that the ground would swallow him up.

They sipped their drinks in silence again, smiling shyly at each other.

Suwon lightly cleared his throat and began to speak.

“I was thinking, do you want to go to the Christmas market with me? There is one right down the road by the riverbank.”

He adds on, “But only if you want to.”

“Sure, I’d love that.”

They spent the first few minutes walking down the streets in silence with Jaeduck occasionally catching the dropping snowflakes in his hands.

Suwon shivered and gritted his teeth as an icy cold breeze started to blow. He scrunched his shoulder, hoping his thick scarf could give him a little bit more warmth. To make matters worse, his hands were as cold as ice. He began to blow warm air into his cupped hands and rubbing them together, hoping he won’t get frostbite.

Jaeduck turned to look at Suwon and gasped. “Where are your gloves?”

“I forgot to bring them.”

“Were you that nervous about go out with me that you’ve forgotten your gloves?” Jaeduck teased him. Suwon noticed the glint of amusement in his eyes.

“I wasn’t nervous at all,” Suwon pouted.

“I’m just playing around with you. Here, I’ll give you one of mine,” Jaeduck chuckled, his eyes sparkled mischievously. He pulled off one of his gloves, grabbed onto one of Suwon’s hand and slipped the gloves on.

“No, it’s alright. I don’t--” Suwon protested, but before he could finish talking, Jaeduck took Suwon’s other hand in his.

He laced his fingers with Suwon and shoved both their hands into the pocket of his winter coat.

Suwon wasn’t sure if the warmth he felt was from Jaeduck’s hands or the blush that was starting to creep onto his cheeks. He cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“Feeling warmer?” Jaeduck gave his hand a light squeeze.

“Uh, huh.” 

The Christmas market was bustling with life when they finally arrived. The two of them strolled around the place, hand in hand, taking in the beautiful sight of the market and the lovely smell of mulled wine, roasted chestnut and grilled meat that wafted through the air. Jaeduck’s small, delicate hands fitted so snugly into his, and it made Suwon’s stomach do little flips just to be this close to him. They passed rows of stall selling all sorts of Christmas trinkets and ornaments before finally stopping in front of a stall selling a wide variety of hats.

Suwon took a yellow knitted beanie off the rack and held it up.

“Look at this. It has floppy ears too,” Suwon said, grinning mischievously at Jaeduck. “It would look so cute on you.”

“I don’t need one,” Jaeduck protested, but Suwon just put the beanie on his head, tying the tassels under his chin.

“There you go. Take a look at yourself in the mirror.”

Suwon pushed Jaeduck towards the full-length mirror in the stall.

“Aren’t you a cute little thing?”

“No, I’m not. Aaaaa, please you can’t do this to me,” Jaeduck yanked the beanie from his head and put it back on the hook. 

“Come on, let’s go get some snacks. I’m craving for some spicy sausages.” Suwon said as he tugged gently at Jaeduck’s hand, their fingers intertwined.

Afterwards, Suwon walked Jaeduck home, despite the latter protesting.

They stayed quiet in front of the door to his house, not wanting their first date to be over just yet.

Should I kiss him? Is it too early to kiss on a first date? Suwon asked himself. He was clearly worried about moving too quickly.

“Is it ok….” He whispered.

“Yes?” Jaeduck asked.

“Is it ok to kiss you?” Suwon blurted those words out as fast as possible. He didn’t even know if Jaeduck heard him.

“Kiss….me…?” Jaeduck was blushing hard as he looked at the ground. Suwon thought that he was so freaking cute that he has to mentally restrain himself from squeezing Jaeduck’s face and kissed him silly.

“It’s ok. I understand if you don’t want to.”

I’m…. I’m sorry Suwon. I’m not sure. I think it’s a bit too soon.” Jaeduck looked slightly flustered.

“It’s perfectly fine, Jaeduck. I won’t force you,” Suwon laughed at Jaeduck’s expression.

“Right, I should go. I’ll text you later,” Suwon says, even though he’s not showing signs of actually moving any time soon.

“Ok,” Jaeduck smiled at him warmly as he kept his eyes locked on Suwon. 

Suwon finally forced himself to leave as he waved goodbye at Jaeduck, watching him entering his house. Once the door closed, he rubbed his neck and walked away with a spring in his step.

“Suwon!” He heard suddenly and turned his head back to see Jaeduck running towards him.

Jaeduck was panting slightly by the time he stood in front of him.

“Thank you for today. I really had a good time,” Jaeduck said, looking at Suwon.

Suwon smiled at him. “Me too, I really like—”

Suwon’s words got cut off as Jaeduck’s lips pressed against his. 

Suwon was caught off guard for a few seconds before his eyes fluttered closed and his body melted into the kiss. It was their first kiss. Sweet, warm, tender and innocent. He softly whined when Jaeduck pulled away.

Suwon opened his eyes and saw that Jaeduck was smiling shyly at him, his face blushing from embarrassment for making the first move.

Suwon’s heart was hammering away in his chest, and he was sure Jaeduck heard it too.

Suwon suddenly leaned in and captured Jaeduck’s lips in another gentle yet firm kiss, their lips moving smoothly against each other this time. He brought his arm around Jaeduck’s waist and pressed their bodies together, wanting to feel him closer. Jaeduck instinctively circled his arm around Suwon’s neck, deepening their kiss, not wanting this precious moment to end.

They finally broke apart for air, both of them panting and blushing hard.

“Wow, that was unexpected….and nice,” Suwon breathed out as he caressed Jaeduck’s cheek with his bare hands.

“I love it, the kiss, I mean,” Jaeduck looked up shyly at Suwon. “And I really like you.”

Suwon felt a burst of warmth spread throughout his body.

“So, does this mean we’ll go on a second date?” Suwon asked, looking sheepish.

Jaeduck bit his lips against a smile and slowly nodded his head. “I’d love to.”

“Let’s go on many more dates, ok?”

“Sure,” Jaeduck murmured with a smile as they gazed at each other fondly, the snow falling beautifully around them.


End file.
